


Caught in Traffic

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Caught in Traffic

“Steve, this is highly inappropriate, oh fu-. I can’t believe you’re doing this right now.” Phil moaned and let his head fall back, basking in the pleasure. The windows of the back of the car were tinted black but Phil still felt like they were being watched. He couldn’t say no though, Steve was offering him everything he’s been craving for all those years, he took every opportunity to make up for lost time.

Steve looked up and slid his mouth off of Coulson’s warm cock making a loud ‘pop’ noise. Phil shivered seeing a strand of saliva connecting Steven’s full lips to the head of his cock. Steve blushed wiping his mouth before leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips. “Do you want me to stop?” It was an empty threat but Phil’s rising climax was making him forget that and his eyes grew wide with fear.

“S-Steve don’t stop, I’m close.” He admitted and looked down at his straining cock and was about to grab it when Steve pushed his hand away. This was Steve’s fun and he didn’t want Phil to do anything but enjoy it.

Steve lowered down again flicking his tongue rapidly along the underside of his length and then he stroked Phil’s shaft while swirling his tongue around the slick head of his thick cock. Phil’s breathing hitched, Steve was getting better at this than he would have ever pictured. He wanted to run his fingers through Steve’s hair but they were going to see Nick and he didn’t want to make his hair messy. They were still quiet about their relationship and didn’t want to give Clint or the other shield agents a dead giveaway that something went on during the ride over.

Phil bit his lip and his hips bucked, Steve pulled his mouth away to cough feeling embarrassed he couldn’t take it. He returned his mouth a few moments later receiving a relieved sigh from Phil. The pressure was building, he felt his orgasm coming strong. “P-Play with my balls Steve.” He stuttered and then blushed remembering they were in the car.

Steve moaned, loving it when Phil told him what to do. He massaged them gently and continued to work his cock until Phil’s mind was in frenzy. Phil rutted upwards into his accepting mouth. Steve tried to breath between excited thrusts.

“Mmm Steve,” he groaned, trying to muffle his noises. He thrust into Steve’s hot mouth more freely after feeling confident he could take it. “Baby, you’re doing great.” He arched his back more so, his paranoid eyes shutting finally.

Steve looked up at him and rested Phil’s cock against his soft lips as he started pumping his cock quicker, watching his reactions. Steve was getting the hang of ‘blow jobs’, it just took practice like Phil explained. The first time left Steve blushing and frustrated, his mouth was too dry and he didn’t know he had to wrap his lips around his teeth. Phil assured him it was alright and that they would practice…and practice they did. Steve was determined to get amazing at this ‘skill’ and being caught in traffic with a personal driver seemed like the perfect opportunity to practice.

“I want to taste it this time.” Steve whispered and licked the tip, teasing him.

Phil jumped from the request. “Y-You might not l-like it, I haven’t-” He gasped as Steve started bobbing his head in his lap. “wanted it-t to de-tour you from doing this.” 

Steve rubbed his lips against the tight skin of his head. “I’ve tasted it before; I thought you just didn’t like people swallowing yours.” Steve tightened and loosened his grip moving even faster. “Can I Phil?”

Phil nodded quickly, picturing Steve swallowing come shot a bolt of pleasure through him and he started coming unglued. He arched his back thrusting upward still. He looked down at Steve wrinkling his nose as come oozed out of his cock and into his childhood hero’s mouth. He gasped in a quick breath, his vision going fuzzy.

Steve made sure none of it got on his slacks, he swallowed all of the white cream. He looked up to meet Phil’s eyes wanting him to see him swallow. He was surprised by the taste, it was different from his, more salty but he liked it as much as he could have hoped for. Steve zipped his pants and sat back up in the seat, re-buckling his seat belt.

Phil leaned against his shoulder and laced his fingers with Steve’s. “You’re amazing Steve.”

Steve kissed his lips and grinned. “I-I love you Phil,” Steve pressed another kiss to his lips before he reached for the soda in the cup holder.

Phil squeezed his hand. “I love you too, so what did you think of the…taste?” He sighed and shifted in his seat, noticing his legs were weak from it.

Steve swallowed a mouthful of sprite and bit his lip, handing Phil the soda. “I’ll have to taste it a few more times before I make a clear cut decision.”

Phil chugged some of sprite, the sugar starting to perk up his post release tiredness. “I’m glad, it’s better than what I expected you to think of it. We should try sixty nine toni-“ Phil’s cell phone rang and he glanced over at Steve. “It’s Nick,” he held Steve’s hand as he answered it. Steve closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the agent, opening and closing his mouth, noticing his jaw and tongue were tired.

“Yes, we’re heading there now. It seems to be traffic; my guess would be thirty minutes.” Phil caught the cute face Steve was making and smiled at him. “Alright, we’ll do that.” He cupped his boyfriend’s cheek watching his blue eyes flutter open, meeting his. “No, we don’t mind. I’m catching him up about eBay, we’re making a list of things he wants to search for.” Coulson relayed what they did last night; the vintage things were already in the mail. “Alright you too sir,” Phil hung up the phone. “You’re too cute.”

Steve rolled his eyes and kissed him quickly. “Well, thirty minutes what will we ever do to fill that time.” He smirked and kissed him again, deepening it instantly.

Phil moaned loudly into the kiss and dropped his phone on the seat to run his fingers along Steve’s inner thighs. “Your turn captain,” He said although muffled by Steve’s lips.


End file.
